50 ways to annoy the Akatsuki, Shadet style!
by shadet06vocaloid
Summary: Basically what the title says


**I thought I'd upload one of these X3 and I am terribly sorry that I haven't been uploading my other stories! But I read some of these, and I was INSPIRED *throws sparkles* to write one of my own~ and I AM SO SORRY IF ANYONETHINKS THAT I STOLE THESE! I DIDN'T, BUT SOME OF THE ONES I READ INSPIRED ME! AND SOME OF THESE WERE KINDA OBVIOUS, SO I'M SORRY AGAIN!**

**Maybe I'll do a Hetalia one later, who knows?**

* * *

50 WAYS TO ANNOY THE AKATSUKI~

1. Call Sasori a block of emo wood

2. Lure Kakuzu and Konan into the paper shredder room, and shred Kakuzu's money

3. Hide Hidan's Rosary in a Church, and film him trying to find it

4. Post the video on Youtube

5. Volunteer to cook dinner, and give Zetsu a garbage can lid

6. Ask Kisame really loudly, "SHARK BOY! WHERE IS LAVA GIRL?!"

7. Draw on Itachi's face when he's asleep, and write 'I LOVE KISAME!" All over his forehead.

8. Steal Sasori's arms and give them to Konan to make into paper

9. Call Konan over and start crying hysterically and saying that she's killing Zetsu's cousins to make paper

10. Cosplay as a member that you look like, and run around saying "UNICORNS!" While doing a Tobi dance

11. Blackmail Kakuzu and use his money to buy hundreds of bags of sugar

12. Use the bags of sugar to bake Tobi a tiny tiny cake (and yes, you have to use all of the sugar)

13. Make a button out of Deidara's clay, and paint a smiley face on it

14. Tell Hidan that if he presses it, Jashin-sama will come and give him cupcakes

15. Drop a pen near a random member. When they bend down to pick it up, scream in your loudest voice, "OHMYFUCKING GODWHATAREYOUDOING THATSMINEBIATCH!"

16. Take some ranch dressing, pour it on Zetsu, and try to eat him

17. If he asks you what your doing, say in a calm voice, "I was hungry, and I was in the mood for salad."

18. Replace Hidan's closet with a llama, and say that Jashin-sama told you to do it

19. Replace Deidara's shampoo with a teal-colored hair dye

20. Replace his pj's with a Miku Hatsune cosplay outfit

21. Pull his hair into twin ponytails in his sleep and fasten Miku's hair clip-things around them

22. When he walks into the room, yell "IT'S MIKU HATSUNE!" And beg him for a autograph

23. If turning him into Miku doesn't suit you, try Rin instead (just cut his hair)

24. Buy a can of superexpensive ice cream, open it in front of Kakuzu, eat a tiny spoonfull, and then throw it out saying "that was the wrong flavor."

25. Blow up the toilets, and blame it on Deidara

26. Eat Deidara's clay and claim it was your porridge

27. Say that you drank Sasori's grape juice and hold up his empty bottle labeled: "Sasori's most poisonous poison No.6"

28. Ask Kisame if you could use him to make shark fin soup

29. Hide speakers under everybodies bed, and start blasting Nyan Cat at 2:00am

30. Walk into a meeting with a huge huge huge makeup case, hand it to Itachi, and say, "thanks for letting me borrow this!"

31. (this one I found in nearly everyone I read XD) Hang up lots of crap, and when anyone asks what you're doing, say that it repels aliens. When the person says that aliens don't exist, scream "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" And run away

32. Give Zetsu a person that you killed using weed killer

33. Cut off Hidan's head and play soccer with it

34. Stare at something near Itachi, and then outrageously stand up and point and start screaming, "YOU LACK UCHIHA AWESOMENESS! YOU LACK UCHIHA STYLE! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU LACK UCHIHA EMONESS!" Then walk out like nothing happened

35. Get Kisame's sword and chase him screaming "SUSHI!"

36. Cut off Itachi's hair and call him a Sasuke wannabe

37. When someone asks you something, answer in Tobi-on-sugar language (example: AOWIURNAWO8398RYHNAOIUGASJHFB! translation: HI!)

38. Super glue a million dollar bill to Hidan's face and see what Kakuzu does

39. Drag Pein to a window and start crying hysterically that you can't see a double rainbow (LOL!)

40. Eat a bunch of fireworks near Konan (I dunno ._.)

41. Paint the whole hideout neon pink, and say that you made art

42. Ignore everyone, and 5 seconds later stand up and scream: "OHMYF***ING GOD ITS A DOUBLE RAINBOW!"

43. Ask Pein if he'll marry Konan

44. Claim you are the 'one that is the one', and think up the most ridiculous reason why (example: I ate a giant squid with Nyan Cats!)

45. Replace Hidan's scythe with a giant puff ball

46. Answer everything in a different language. Feel free to make up one up.

47. Ask Sasori if he has a... You know what

48. Start dancing to Popipo (Miku song) during lunch

49. Tell Sasori that art can't be eternal. If he protests, shove a tomatoe in his face

50. If that last one didn't suit you, tell him if art was eternal, then Hidan would be art

* * *

I can't take myself seriously anymor...


End file.
